Got Your Heart in my Hand
by DarkRai
Summary: [SwanQueen] Nobody can hurt Regina like Emma can, and the Evil Queen is one particular villain that has figured that fact out. Split Queen arc


**A/N:** It's 5:11 AM and I don't know what I'm doing with my life.

* * *

 **Got Your Heart in my Hand**

Shit. She fucked up.

She should've known that the peace would end _because that's what happens in Storybrooke._

She also should've known that every _instance_ of Regina would be too _stubborn_ to die.

Because of course the Evil Queen is alive, of course she somehow cheated death, and of course she would come here and cause havoc.

But unlike the other villains, especially in a place where people can glamour into other people, the Evil Queen was just another facet of Regina. She had her likeness, she had her poise, her grace, the way they talk was similar (albeit Regina is a little softer now) so really, could anyone really _blame_ her when said Evil Queen came to visit her at the Sheriff's office wearing Regina's clothes and talk to her like it was an everyday occurrence – which it was, Regina visited her almost every day - and she didn't even notice?

No, they can't, but that doesn't mean she doesn't blame herself anyway.

And honestly, she should have been more cautious, or at least _just know_ that it wasn't really Regina because she prided herself in knowing the woman. Ever since they've come back from New York they've been the BFFs she's always wanted when she was little. They now spend dinners together with Henry at the mansion and when Henry goes to sleep, they spend their nights on the couch drinking cider and talking or halfheartedly watching some tv. Halfheartedly on her part of course, because she's seen most of the shows she's introduced to Regina and half of her watches the show while the other half watches Regina. Watches her reactions and how into the show the woman gets. Watches how sometimes Regina will exclaim something because the characters were being stupid or not doing what she wanted them too. Watches how her eyes turn glassy when she holds in her tears. Watches how the corner of her mouth quirk up when she's amused by something. Watching Regina watch tv was her favourite pastime.

And sometimes Regina would notice that she wasn't really paying attention to the show because she'd turn and ask "Are you actually watching, Sheriff?" and she would say that of course she was and even though Regina knew she was lying, she'd nod in satisfaction and go back to watching anyway.

They were a family.

And it really was the few months of peace that helped cement that fact because she never would have realized how well they worked together or how domestic their little family life was until she's accidentally spent some nights there on the couch. She would wake up the next day to the smell of fresh coffee and the sound of sizzling pancakes and Regina would ask her to grab a cup of coffee and she'd pour cups for both of them. She eventually found herself waking up in the guest room after falling one too many times on the couch and the first time that happened she smiled when she woke up because Regina was being considerate and she took it as a sign that she was welcome. Eventually she stopped 'accidentally' falling asleep on the couch and was just expected to sleep in the guest room after saying their goodnights.

But of course that wouldn't last, she honestly should've known by now that good things _never_ last, because she _really_ fucked up this time.

She didn't know when, but it was a normal typical morning when she woke up in the guest room once more, went downstairs and Henry was sitting there paying more attention to his pancakes than he was to either of his moms. And everything was normal but just- when she looked over to Regina, suddenly everything made sense, the world practically exploded in colour and Regina glowed like the goddess she was and like, _wow_ , she was in love with Regina. The realization wasn't due to some grand romantic gesture, no, it came unhurriedly like she just naturally fell in love with the wonderful woman that was the mother of her son.

So when Regina came in one day while she was working and started off with some small talk, she didn't think anything of it. She may have even been a little too star struck to notice that the way she walked was a little stiffer than usual. And then the older woman stepped into her office, closed the door, _locked_ the door, and leaned in provocatively, taking personal space and her breath at the same time.

Before she could ask if everything was okay, the woman practically _pounced_ on her and she suddenly found herself thrown back and into the cabinets wrestling with an incessant mouth with her own. She couldn't believe this was happening to her and she thought maybe she was in some sort of euphoric dream, but then she found Regina's hand was inside her chest and her heart was being ripped out and she couldn't do anything but stare in horror when she realized that it wasn't actually _Regina_ and oh god, _she really fucked up._

"You're mine now, Emma Swan." Was the last thing she heard before she was poofed away.

* * *

 **End Note:** Super short, but I'm already planning the next chapter and _dear god_ it's going to get messy.


End file.
